


The Unusual Rescue

by DragonsAmazing



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, can be read as either, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAmazing/pseuds/DragonsAmazing
Summary: Sportacus has absolutely zero idea what's going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intergalactiic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalactiic/gifts).



> i was dared to write this but to be totally honest i probably would have ended up here anyways

Sportacus was starting to get worried.   
  
     Specifically, starting to get worried about Robbie. Yeah, that's right. Worried about Robbie Rotten.   
  
     And for good reason, too: he hadn't seen a single scheme of Robbie's in _weeks_. This was highly unusual, being that normally the villain was trying to force him out of town all over the place.   
  
     (And hold on, _starting_  to get worried? Ha! He'd passed that stage _weeks_  ago! _Now_  he was worried _all_  the time.)   
  
     Plus, Robbie's unusual . . . well, _laziness_  . . . wasn't the only weird thing happening. (Or not happening, I guess.) Because Sportacus' crystal was also being weird.   
  
     Sometimes, it would randomly start beeping in the middle of the h*cking night, only for it to stop once he had his telescope out. Not even once a night sometimes.   
  
     Otherwise, though? Completely normal. Not even a _little_  bit strange.   


     Long story short, everything was weird and Sportacus had no idea what was causing it.   
  
     So he had no other choice but to stay up all night to figure it out.   
  
     "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," you, the hypothetical reader, say. " _That_  doesn't sound like Sportacus."   
  
     Well, that's where you're wrong, because Sportacus would do _anything_  to save someone in trouble.   
  
     "Yeah, that's true," you admit, and continue reading.   
  
     What were we talking about? Oh yeah. So he had no other choice but to stay up all night to figure it out.   
  
     Sportacus paced the airship, completely unable to stay still (as per the norm, of course). He glanced at the clock.   
  
     "It's 8:08! Time for —" Sportacus started jovially, then faltered. "Oh. Right." He nodded once, curtly, and then continued with his pacing.   
  
      _This is boring,_ he thought at 9:09, starting to play yet another round of one-man soccer.   
  
      _This is why I go to bed at 8:08,_ he thought at 10:10, on his 394th consecutive push-up.   
  
      _Ugh,_ he thought at 11:11, anxiously playing with a paddle ball. At this point, he was completely exhausted, which, of course, _obviously_ meant that it was the _perfect_ time for his crystal to start beeping.   
  
     Note the sarcasm.   
  
     He tossed the paddle ball behind him (it landed perfectly in its place) and did a series of flips towards the door, shouting "Door!" at the last possible second. He snatched his telescope as he flipped onto the platform and flicked it open.   
  
     "Huh," he mused aloud, with a concerned look on his face, "that's weird." Everyone in the town seemed to be fine. Ziggy, Stingy, Stephanie, Bessie, Trixie, Pixel, and even the clumsy mayor. No one was in trouble. Not even the kitten.   
  
     And if _that_ was true, why was his crystal _still beeping_?   
  
     "What is going on?" he said to himself. "Nobody's —" His eyes widened and he slowly tilted his head back, his mouth forming the word "oh". "Robbie."

 

•

 

Sportacus jumped down from the airship, landing on Robbie's roof, then flipped open the hatch and leaped down into the gloomy workshop.

     The first thing he noticed was that Robbie was asleep in the armchair, thrashing around so violently that he fell off — right into Sportacus' arms.   
  
    Sportacus grinned, relieved to have caught the villain before he hit the floor — but then he noticed that Robbie's eyes were open.   
  
     Whoops.   
  
     Fortunately, Robbie was still too sleepy to do anything more than gaze blearily up at Sportacus and mumble, "Sportaflop," before nodding off again.   
  
     Sportacus exhaled in relief.   
  
     Then he looked around.   
  
     No _bed_?   
  
     Robbie didn't have a _bed_?!   
  
     He looked around some more. And apparently not. Sportacus found that a little hard to believe, seeing as Robbie was so lazy. (Who knows, maybe he was too lazy to get a bed.)   
  
     In fact, the only piece of real furniture in sight was the fuzzy orange reclining armchair.   
  
     He was going to have to fix that.   
  
     But not now. Right now, he had to figure out what to do with the big noodle he was still holding. I mean Robbie.   
  
     Should he take him up to the airship? _No, Robbie's afraid of heights,_ Sportacus thought. He glanced nervously at the dinosaur costume in one of the five tubes on the other side of the room. Sportacus sighed. Well, he was just gonna have to deal with that, because Robbie, whom he had literally JUST put down in the chair, was thrashing around again.   
  
     So Sportacus, with a quiet sigh, picked the villain up before he could almost fall on the floor again.   
  
     He considered the situation for a moment.   
  
     Then he sighed. _Well,_ he thought, _I guess there's no other way._   
  
     Sportacus sat down in the chair, letting Robbie sprawl out across his lap.   
  
      _Wait. What am I sitting on?_   
  
     Sportacus reached behind himself, carefully so as to not disturb Robbie, and pulled out from behind his back a . . . a purple baby blanket?   
  
     No way. Robbie? Robbie _Rotten_? Sleeping with a _baby blanket_?   
  
     He smiled at the thought and spread it over the villain, whose hands immediately closed over it as he turned on his side towards Sportacus, pulling in his knees and sort of hunching his shoulders.   
  
     Sportacus smiled at him and wriggled his shoulders a little bit, getting himself comfortable so he could sleep, blissfully unaware of the fact that he would wake up on the floor the next morning with cake smeared all over his face.


End file.
